When I Saw Her
by Natalie Evans
Summary: Goku is a woman, going by the name of Kuu. Unfortunately she's fallen into a trap of some sorts, she's in trouble. But when Vegeta swoops in too woo her, things turn to Shit. For them.
1. The Meeting

{ _hi! Natalie here! this is a fanfiction I've been working on! its about a female Goku stripper and Vegeta who falls for her. I'm working on a comic too for this! find it on my deviantart! - dbzfangirl98}_

I remember when I met _her._ It was a long day after work. A few guys where I work told me to go to a strip club. I hated those places. Everyone was smelly and it stunk of beer.

I wasn't watching the entertainment but I was listening. I heard everyone start hooting and hollering so I turned to look

I knew i was in too deep as soon as i looked at her, there she was. wearing a plain blue bra and an orange skirt. She had ribbons running up her legs and on a pair of the highest heels I've seen that far. I saw jewels hanging off her neck and arms, almost as if they were free.

She was obviously popular with everyone there and I could see why. She moved like she was angelic and I could barely believe it. She was absolutely beautiful.

"I love that girl." someone around me said. If I felt anything other than the tightening of my belt around my hips I may have agreed.

She looked around and her eyes locked on mine. Getting on her hands and knees she crawled right over to _me._

I held my breath and watched the jewels on her neck jingle between her breasts. They were brilliant.

She smiled and whispered in my ear for me to visit her, then handed me a business card. Standing, she danced away.

I had gotten drunk that night. my mistake. I still had to drive home and get to sleep before work tomorrow. "I'll call in sick." I muttered, getting my keys out. I knew I'd have a killer migraine in the morning. calling in sick wouldn't be bad.

Looking around for the last time my eyes landed on her, walking into a back room to get changed again. Or do another private show for some poor sap. She looked over her shoulder and looked at me.

She tried to call me over and I rejected. If I didn't have the life I had already I might've said yes.

I head home and stumbled in the front door. Thank god, if I had an accident I couldn't imagine.

Instead of flipping on the lights I slumped forward and fell on the couch. Exhausted, sleep took me over easily and I was out.


	2. Date

The next day at work I listened to everyone talk about the strip club. Than god none if them had seen me there. I grunted at them and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Vegeta! Did you check that place out?" I nodded. "Did you see... Her?" I nodded again. "And?"

"She was nice. Good body. Nice hair. Sweet voice." My coworker patted me on the back.

"Didja lay her?"

"Like hell. I don't know what shed be into first off." I stood up.

"You should go back after work."

"Why?"

"To get some you grumpy old goat!" I snarled.

"Yeah fucking right. I don't need to focus on trivial things like sex. I need to focus on work." I stormed away, leaving my workers confused.

After work I started my drive home, but for some reason I did end up driving to the club. I didn't have work the next day so maybe...

I went inside, the same sights and smells overwhelming me, looking around for the girl. I didn't see her so I sat down and ordered a drink. I didn't pay much attention to any other strippers but when I heard that same cheering I looked up to see her again.

She was still beautiful, in every way. I smiled and did a two finger wave at her when she looked at me. She knew I was here now, good.

After her show, which was breathtaking, I waited by the exit for her to show up. We didn't plan anything but I knew that both of us knew she'd end up coming over. A few strippers passed me on there way out and finally she came.

"Ready to go?" She giggled at my question and nodded, wrapping her arm around mine as I led her out and to my car.

"Why couldn't we have done this yesterday?" She asked as she got in my car. I got in the drivers seat and shrugged.

"I had work today. But I'm off tomorrow."

"Oh." She smiled at me. "I see." She sat back in her seat and looked out the window. "Mind if we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure. Anything you want."

"Hmm maybe a bucket of chicken from KFC?"

"Shouldn't you worry about your figure?" She laughed.

"I have a very high metabolism. It doesn't matter what I eat, I can't gain weight."

"KFC it is then." She clapped and hugged my arm.

"You're the only guy to ever agree! most guys buy me a salad or something so I can't enjoy myself."

"Well I could go for some chicken too so."

"You're strange." She rubbed my arm and smiled. "I love strange." I nodded and smiled.

"Then you're gonna love me."

So I ended up taking her home, she's beautiful what can I say. We got the chicken safely back to my house and ended up eating it there and watching a movie. We flirted the entire time...

"Vegeta." She smiled and sat on my lap. "This is the best time I've had with someone in a long time."

"You're welcome..." I rubbed her leg and sighed. "I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But it has to end. So lets end it in the best way possible."

She got off my lap and took her clothes off in front of me.

"Well." I said standing up. "I like the way you think."


End file.
